


DANGANDIARIES - CURSED ReBIRTH

by soudamlonely



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Minecraft (Video Game), aphmau - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Copycat Crimes, Danganronpa AU, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Murder Mystery, This Author Is NOT Zanephobic, Ultimate Sacrifice, everyone dies, executions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudamlonely/pseuds/soudamlonely
Summary: Aphmau Shashankala lives in a world where magic isn’t real, but despair is.
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, TBD - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	DANGANDIARIES - CURSED ReBIRTH

LOG &* - OCTeMBER 32nd, @)!((

Ô Íˆ¬√´®ß: What the hell do you think you’re doing, ¸ ‰øæÂ´å√!

¸ ‰øæÂ´å√´: …

Ô Íˆ¬√´®ß: Are you even fucking listening to m̷e?!

¸̵ ̶‰̴ø̸æ̵Â̵´̶å̷√̵´̷: ...

Òˆ¬¬ˆå˜: Cut it out, Ô Íˆ¬√´®ß. ¸ ‰øæÂ´å√ know’s what [̴͎̠̖͐̎Ĕ̷̘͝Ȓ̶̨͖̉͝R̵̹̥͚̉̀O̸̲̣̓͝͝R̷̢͔̝̚:̷̗̬̓̿̇ ̶̞̅͌P̴̹͛̏͠R̷̢̮̘̊̃͋Ȍ̴̭ͅǸ̸̯̟̃͐O̶͕̯̊́U̵̡͂̏͑Ṅ̶̜͘ ̶̬̇͊̚N̷͖̔̕Ȏ̶̯̫͇̚T̸͎̈́ ̵̳͚̈́̊F̶͕̀̀O̵͉͓̊̽͝U̷̦͓̓̍N̸̯͖̍̏͒D̶̻̋̈́͋]̶̹̯̈́doing

  
  


Ô̵ ̵Í̵ˆ̶¬̷√̴´̷®̸ß̶ ̵: I don’t care if ̴͎̠̖͐̎Ĕ̷̘͝Ȓ̶̨͖̉͝R̵̹̥͚̉̀O̸̲̣̓͝͝R̷̢͔̝̚:̷̗̬̓̿̇ ̶̞̅͌P̴̹͛̏͠R̷̢̮̘̊̃͋Ȍ̴̭ͅǸ̸̯̟̃͐O̶͕̯̊́U̵̡͂̏͑Ṅ̶̜͘ ̶̬̇͊̚N̷͖̔̕Ȏ̶̯̫͇̚T̸͎̈́ ̵̳͚̈́̊F̶͕̀̀O̵͉͓̊̽͝U̷̦͓̓̍N̸̯͖̍̏͒D̶̻̋̈́͋ knows what ̴͎̠̖͐̎Ĕ̷̘͝Ȓ̶̨͖̉͝R̵̹̥͚̉̀O̸̲̣̓͝͝R̷̢͔̝̚:̷̗̬̓̿̇ ̶̞̅͌P̴̹͛̏͠R̷̢̮̘̊̃͋Ȍ̴̭ͅǸ̸̯̟̃͐O̶͕̯̊́U̵̡͂̏͑Ṅ̶̜͘ ̶̬̇͊̚N̷͖̔̕Ȏ̶̯̫͇̚T̸͎̈́ ̵̳͚̈́̊F̶͕̀̀O̵͉͓̊̽͝U̷̦͓̓̍N̸̯͖̍̏͒. ̴͎̠̖͐̎Ĕ̷̘͝Ȓ̶̨͖̉͝R̵̹̥͚̉̀O̸̲̣̓͝͝R̷̢͔̝̚:̷̗̬̓̿̇ ̶̞̅͌P̴̹͛̏͠R̷̢̮̘̊̃͋Ȍ̴̭ͅǸ̸̯̟̃͐O̶͕̯̊́U̵̡͂̏͑Ṅ̶̜͘ ̶̬̇͊̚N̷͖̔̕Ȏ̶̯̫͇̚T̸͎̈́ ̵̳͚̈́̊F̶͕̀̀O̵͉͓̊̽͝U̷̦͓̓̍N̸̯͖̍̏͒D̶̻̋̈́͋is gonna get ̴͎̠̖͐̎Ĕ̷̘͝Ȓ̶̨͖̉͝R̵̹̥͚̉̀O̸̲̣̓͝͝R̷̢͔̝̚:̷̗̬̓̿̇ ̶̞̅͌P̴̹͛̏͠R̷̢̮̘̊̃͋Ȍ̴̭ͅǸ̸̯̟̃͐O̶͕̯̊́U̵̡͂̏͑Ṅ̶̜͘ ̶̬̇͊̚N̷͖̔̕Ȏ̶̯̫͇̚T̸͎̈́ ̵̳͚̈́̊F̶͕̀̀O̵͉͓̊̽͝U̷̦͓̓̍N̸̯͖̍̏͒D̶̻̋̈́͋, and  _ all  _ the other contestants k̷̛̙̺̪̺͌͐̋i̷̦͇̓l̸͍̪̘͘ḻ̸̢̞̬̭̾ę̷̝̱͈͆̐͒d̴͇̅͆d. 

¸ ‰øæÂ´å√´: I won’t.

¸ ‰øæÂ´å√´: I mean...they might go c̵̛͕͉̝̍̎͘ȍ̵͔̂m̷̬̿̍͜ă̷̘̮̬͖̌̈̆̍͘t̵̨̼̮̺̯̠̃̈́̿̏̊̊o̶̧̼̯̥̯̾̇͗͝s̷̞̮̘̙͆́̽͐͌͜ẹ̴̢̝̮̐ like ˇ̷ ̴◊̶å̸¬̶˚̸®̵¨̸µ̵

  
  


¸ ‰øæÂ´å√´: ...but that’s improbable 

¸ ‰øæÂ´å√´: ….besides…..we have Òˆ¬¬ˆå˜…..̴͎̠̖͐̎Ĕ̷̘͝Ȓ̶̨͖̉͝R̵̹̥͚̉̀O̸̲̣̓͝͝R̷̢͔̝̚:̷̗̬̓̿̇ ̶̞̅͌P̴̹͛̏͠R̷̢̮̘̊̃͋Ȍ̴̭ͅǸ̸̯̟̃͐O̶͕̯̊́U̵̡͂̏͑Ṅ̶̜͘ ̶̬̇͊̚N̷͖̔̕Ȏ̶̯̫͇̚T̸͎̈́ ̵̳͚̈́̊F̶͕̀̀O̵͉͓̊̽͝U̷̦͓̓̍N̸̯͖̍̏͒D̶̻̋̈́͋ can substitute for someone….and if we have too...we can just cut down the c̶͇͎͇̣͈̠̟͈̩̯̥̙͐͒̀͜ä̵̟͊͊̑͜s̸̼͈̼̯̬̠̤͈̩̖̻̳̹̝̒̈́͋̇̃͒̇͝͝t̶̟͕̔̅̅̽̓̊̏̋̐̉͐͝.

Ô̴̰̖̲͈̟̲͙̟̟̹͕̙̄̈́́̈͑͐̾̅̀̂̓̎̎͜͝ ̴̟͉̏̏̕Į̶̝͍̱̦͈̼̳͖͓́̄ˆ̸̡̛͇̣̹͚̪̯̬̼̈́̉͒̈́̐̕¬̸̛̙√̴̢̭̹͍͐͗̽̀̑̑̓̓̎͘´̶͎͉̉́̿®̵̜̠̞̗̫͖̭͔̰̓͛͋͂̃̌͛͘̕̕͜͝͠͝ß̸̯̩͔̖͋̋́̒͜:Tha’ts no..T-

¸̴͇̄ ̴̢͈̤̖̤̮̯͍̾͊̈́̈͂̑̄‰̶̧̧̼͔̙̲̪̻̭͒̄̎̎̓́̾͘̚͜ø̷͔̰̞͛̎̇̽̈́̆͆̎͌̅̈́æ̸͎̳̲͚̬̙͉̹͍̯͐̋ ̷̨̢̧̨̜̺̞͙͕̖̳̒͌͋͋̌̽̌̊͝´̴̨͇͔̭̝̞͍͙̓̌̂͒͋̀̓̉͐å̵̭̳̣̖̱̎͘ͅ√̷͚̠̬̼̆͋̄̅´̶̧̡̼̹̜̭̯̝̬͍̔̈́̀̌̓̚: I’m alREady dOne. THe fIle. ISt ǻ̵̠̗̎̒̔͝ļ̷̢̹̫̘̼͖͎̬͑r̵̳͕̠̚ę̴̧̮͚̱̰̙̱͈̮̽̒̽̂͛͝a̸̢̪̦̝̽̃̇́̕͠z̸̯͍͇̊͗̀̃̈́͜d̸̨̥̤͇́u̶̦͌̀̅́̊̈́̆̅͌̑͝ ̴͎̦̈̏̃̎͘͘͠͝i̵̡̛͇̺̭͍͚͖̔̀̈́͋̉̌̄n̷̥̖̲̩̒≯̦̳̬̬̟̀̀̓̍͗̽ ̵̦̮̓͌̾͘w̷̳̱̼̫͚̥̮̦͛̄̉͒̈́̄́̆̐̚H̴̨̧̛͖̭͔̦̘̒̌́́̓̈́̎͑̅͘ͅͅè̵̡̡̛̯̩̦̘̥͙̗̄̏̃̈́̎͂̓̿ͅǹ̴̼̪̿̿̕͠ tHey StaRT up the gAme, the ş̷̨̧̛̯̣̲͓̬̱̼̎̓͗͘̚̕͝c̵̱̱͙͍͕͚̺̰͔̆̓R̴̡̥͉̯̼̈́͐̌ḯ̵̹̞̮͍͓̖͉͕͕̫̊̽̋͛̾͠p̵̣͕̻͎͋̓̊́́̂́͆͘̕͠t̵̨̢̧̤͈͕̖͊̂̉͛ ̶̢̛͖͇̰͍͚̊́́̔͂̓̓͝w̴̧̢̙͙̻̥̥͉̺̜̺̔į̴͔̗͚͎̫̦͕̳͌̐̿̇̄L̶͉̀̀̽̐͋̀̚L̴̢̨͈̙̣̞̘̜̫͠ ̷̢̩̳̹̹̙͉̜̻̜͖̈̕̚h̴̪̐A̴̤͕̯̋͂̿̅̚v̵̡̢̼̻̟͌͛̑̅̃͠ȩ̷̗̈́̉̈́͌͂̂̾̉̇͠ ̷̧̟̻̳̫͈̭̣̤͈̳̇̿aLreAdy bEen ř̸̢̗̜̖͈̀ę̷̧̫̞̺̏W̵̢̦̄́̐̚̕r̴̺̫̩̯̐i̷̢͒̿t̷͙̾̑̀͒ȩ̵͖̳̺̉͜T̶̝̭̅́è̷̼͎̂̇̂̚n̶͚̝̼̎ ̸̱͑̿͠a̷͉̠̭̜̒̅̚͠s̷̙̝̪̕ ̶̣̻͖̥̠̾͝d̷̯͌I̴̞̖͔̾̎́̚r̵̥̤̥͓͠e̷͔͂́C̴̣̮̬̈t̴̡̠̬͇̂̋̈̉͝ë̷͇́̓̽d̴̠͖͍̖̪̓̎̽.̴̛̖̰͇̫̑̉͜ ̷͓̜̫̈̿

̵͓̹̱̬̆

Ǫ̸̀̓ˆ̶͓̕¬̸̮̑¬̴͆͜ˆ̷̝̈́ą̸̊̕: ….we’re really dOing tHis….huh….

¸ ‰øæÂ´å√´: yeAh…̴̫̈.̷͖̍.̴͕͝Ì̸͜ ̵͇̉g̶̜̐U̶̐͜ė̶̘S̸̲̐s̵̶̞̗̀̇ wE aRe…..

Ô̵ ̵Í̵ˆ̶¬̷√̴´̷®̸ß̶: …..

Ô̵ ̵Í̵ˆ̶¬̷√̴´̷®̸ß̶: ….i’M gOINg̵̞̲͑ ̴̨̈̊t̷̟͆̓O̵̱̕ ̷̗̮̜̩̉͐m̵̤̦̮̥̀I̶͉̙̱͂S̴̻̟̦͈̑̍̕͝Š̵̗͙̗͊̈́́ ̵̥̖̝͔͍̃y̴͇̝͕̪̐̀̑Ô̴̹͍̦͓Ṳ̷̱̱̊̉̚͘͜ ̵̥̹̝̖̒̒̂͆̅g̶̥͈͕͖̀̌̾̈́UYs….

¸̵̡̬̅ ̴͍̮̳͕̳̀‰̴̧͇̙̫̃͠ø̶̹̲̳̏̀̕̕͝æ̷̲͈̊̂̋͒ ̴̡̮͆́̂´̶̭͍͝ǻ̷̠̌√̷̱̠̩̇̾̆̊̈ͅ´̷̧̞̺̝̙̓͛̓: wHatT do yOU mEaN?

Ò̶̩̠̅̆̾̊̍ˆ̸̟̈́¬̶̦̓͑͒̃̕̚ͅ¬̶̫͚͚̆̑̈́ͅˆ̸̛̻̭̞̩̜͖̇å̵̬̜̝̲͖͍͊: we aRe. nT g̷͎̦͗̓͘͝͝O̴͉̽͝ī̸̢͚̖͎̳̇ ̸̧͍̬̻͓̈N̵̰̠̙̙͖̑̐g̴͓͖̕ ̸̨̺͕͎̓̉̃͛͝,̵̯̐̀̈́̃ ̴͙͒͑̍,̶̧͎̙͋͑͐̓̋̀ ̶̝̪̖̂̊̾a̵̬̼̙͍̬͛N̶̪̬͒͛̚̚͝͠Ÿ̶̖͎̞͍͓̤͘͝.̸̡̦͒̋̍ ̴͕͊͝ẁ̶͎͙̱̥̾́͘͝͠h̴̩̪͖́̑̀̐ ̸̰̟̘̰͌͜͝eRe 

  
  


**L̵̦̹͎̆ȍ̴̳̤̦ą̴͕͊͑̆d̷̫̈́i̶̗͘n̸͖̺̊̌̽g̴̮͠…̷͉̊́̂**

**̵̥͆**

**̷̞̆͗**

**̶͓̓͝**

**̷̱̒̍̏͜**

**̶͇̲͇͆͑́1̸̟͝5%̷͓̺̅̾**

**̵̠͇̋͛͝█̸͍̳̂█̸̖̝͛̔█̸̹̟̻̎̐▒̷̩̀̚▒̸̗͒͘▒̶̯͇̜̒͒͘▒̷̰̜̠̓͂▒̷͙̀͊̿▒̴̼͕͋▒̷̥̙͑̿̋**

**̴̢̹̩̄̚̚**

**̶̛̭̼̗**

**̵̨̹̻͊**

**50̵̥̻̋̌%̴͚̑̔**

**̶͓̋̍̀█̵̪̺̯̽̌̈́█̷̫͑█̸̣̀█̵̹̺̒█̵̨͔́̓͝▒̴͙̹̍▒̵͇͓̘̓̃▒̷͖͓̰̇̑▒̷̯̺̳͘▒̶͙̫͊͘**

**̷͍̭͆**

**̴̺̅**

**̴̼̍͑̋**

**̶͔͖̄76%̴͙̅̚͠**

**̵͉̕█̴͖͒̇█̴̛̗̅̏█̷̯̀́█̴̙̞͝█̵͔͛█̵̲̣̱̃̇̊█̶͚̍͒▒̷̻̻͈́̂̕▒̴̝̮̬̃̈▒̴̨͓̓͐**

**̷̹͍̌̀̈ͅ**

**̵̯̹͘**

**̴̛͍̦̂̇1̵͖̃̋0̸̹̮̱͘0̷̜̆̀̈%̶̙́**

**̶̧̼̪̓̆̾█̸͎͍̈́̏█̸̗̰̕͠█̵̨͐̒█̷̂̈́ͅ█̵̳͓̓́█̷̜̑█̸̺̓͘͝█̶̛͚̗̖͗█̷̛̯̙͜█̴͕̪͆**

̶̤̊͝

̶̫͇͆̋͑

̵͉̈́͛̋

̶̨̖̰̌̀

**̴̡̻̚͜‎̸̺̌0̵͙̓█̴̱͇͑█̸̝͔̖́͝͠█̸̧̻̒█̸͇̼̾̑̍█̴̭̋̄͛█̵̛̠̩̱█̷̧̬͗█̸̳͚̚█̴̖̗̏█̸͇̎̌█̶̤̈́͠█̶̜̫͛█̷̖͇̞̽█̵͔́̄͘█̶̡͗̚█̸̺̥͙̈́█̶̬͍̯̏̿█̷̛̥̅█̵̙͙͉̈1̴̭͔̈̈́0̴̼͠0̵̨̩́͑̏** %̵̖͗̔ͅ

  
  


**S̴̝͈̃Y̶̳̎S̴̜͋Ț̵̼͘͠Ḙ̵͠M̶͔͖̂̔ ̴̠̋Ų̴̛P̸͖̙͗̾D̷̛̝̥͊A̷͍̕T̶̜̑E̴̢̾̚:̴̻͈̈́ ̷͎̪͗C̵̤͓͌̋O̵͎̽̚M̶͖̅̅P̴̼̂͂L̴̢̘͋̾E̸̳̩̎̈́T̶͇́͋Ê̷̢**

**̵̙͉͂̄**

**̵̻̇͐**

**̵̭̟̍̾P̴̰̱̾͘R̴̯̻̈́Ô̶̝̮G̷͔̙͌́R̶̭͖͛͘A̷͐̾͜M̴͙̩̓ ̶̬̰̈́Ś̶̢T̶̫̑A̶̙͆͘R̶̻͉̂̏Ť̸̘͔́ ̶̹̜͒I̸͍͠N̶̦̂ ̸̹̮̀**

**̵̬̫̉͠**

**̴̻̗̎̎5̷̟̿**

**̶͇̓̈**

**̵̬̣͌3̸̺̊̂**

**̶̧͆̕**

**̵̯͉̀2̸̬̱͂**

**̴͎͖͂**

**̶̱̩͂1̷̨̼͋͘**


End file.
